Dagganoth Kings
Dagganoth Kings is a very common boss in terms of elite slayer tasks. This boss is accessible Via boss teleports. Regarding this there are 3 types of bosses to kill here and they are: * Dagganoth Prime - (Mage) * Dagganoth Supreme - (Range) * Dagganoth Rex - (Melee) Each boss can have the same strategy on your general approach to how you fight them, each one of the Dagganoth Kings are aggressive and can target you very quickly, Damage can be sustained if you got with more than one person, This boss as a task may be better with DUO SLAYER. Each Dagganoth drops the ring associated with it these are: * Archers Ring - (Supreme) * Seers Ring - (Prime) * Berserker ring + Warriors ring - (Rex) Other Drops that the Dagganoth kings have here at Misthalin-Pk are as follows; * Dragon Hatchet * Seercul * Oxidised plateskirt * Pet Dagganoth Supreme * Fremennik Blade Recommended Gear Melee Setup's * Helm: Torva Helm / Dragon Full Helm / Status Helm / Helm Of Neitizot / Torag's Helm / Rune Helm / Vanguard Helm * Body: Torva Plate / Dragon Plate / Status Plate / Vesta Plate / Fighters Torso / Torag's Plate / Rune Plate / Bandos Chestplate / Vanguard Plate * Legs: Torva Legs/ Dragon Legs / Status Legs/ Vesta Legs / Torag's Legs / Rune Legs/ Bandos Tassets Vanguard Legs * Boots: Steadfast Boots / Dragon Boots / Rune Boots * Neck: Amulet Of Fury / Amulet Of Glory * Cape: Fire Cape / Tokhaar-Kal * Shield: Divine / Elysian / Dragonfire Shield / Dragon Defender / Dragon Sq * Weapon: Chaotic Rapier / Chaotic Longsword / Abyssal Whip / Dragon Scimitar / Dragon Dagger P++ * Gloves: Barrow's Gloves * Ring: Ring of Wealth / Archer's Ring (i) / Archer's Ring Range Setup's * Helm: Pernix Cowl / Morrigan's Coif / Armadyl Helm / Robin's Hat / Archer's Helm / Trickster helm * Body: Pernix Body / Morrigan's Top / Armadyl Plate / Karil's Top / Black D'hide Body / Trickster Body * Legs: Pernix Chaps / Morrigan's Chaps / Armadyl Skirt / Karil's Skirt / Black D'hide Chaps / Trickster Robe Bottom * Boots: Glaiven Boots / Ranger Boots / Snakeskin Boots * Neck: Amulet of Ranging / Amulet of Fury * Cape: Ava's Accmulator * Shield: Divine / Elysian / Spectral / Dragonfire Shield * Weapon: Chaotic C'bow / Rune C'Bow * Gloves: Barrow's Gloves / Black D'hide Vambraces * Ring: Ring of Wealth / Archer's Ring (i) / Archer's Ring * Ammunition: Ruby Bolts (e) Magic setup's * Helm: Virtus Hood / Infinity Hat / Ahrim's Hood / Mystic Hat / Battle Mage Hood * Body: Virtus RobeTop / Infinity Robe / Ahrim's Robe / Mystic Robe / Battle Mage Robe * Legs: Virtus RobeSkirt / Infinity RobeSkirt / Ahrim's RobeSkirt / Mystic RobeSkirt / Battle Mage Skirt * Boots: Mystic Boots / Rage Fire Boots / Infinity Boots / Battle Mage Boots * Neck: Amulet Of Fury / Amulet Of Glory * Cape: Fire Cape / Tokhaal - kar * Shield: Mages Book / Divine / Arcane / Elysian / Dragon Fire Shield * Weapon: Chaotic Staff / Ahrim's Staff / Ancient Staff / Mages Wand / Staff Of The Dead / Trident * Gloves: Barrow's Gloves / Mystic Gloves / Infinity Gloves / Battle Mage Gloves * Ring: Ring of wealth / Seers Ring Recommended Prayer: * (Range) - 80 Prayer on normal prayer book using the correct protection prayers based on the boss + Rigour * (Mage) - 80 Prayer on normal prayer book using the correct protection prayers based on the boss + Angury * (Melee) - 95 prayer on Cursed Spell Book using turmoil Recommended Inventory Setup: The setup best used for this boss would be Overload + 7 Restores and 16 Saradomin Brew's (overloads can be made at 99 prayer) or brought at the donator shop. Alternative set up would be: * 4 Range potions, 8 Restores and 16 Saradomin Brew's for (range) * 4 Magic Potions, 8 Restores and 16 Saradomin Brew's for (Magic) * 2 Super Attack, 2 Super Strength, 8 Restores and 16 Saradomin brew's for (Melee) Important information: * The Dagganoth Prime is the closest boss when you teleport therefore praying magic may help you when you first enter the bosses dungeon. * In order Dagganoth Prime is the first boss, Dagganoth Supreme is the second boss and Dagganoth Rex is the boss furthest back * There are monsters around the whole arena that attack with Magic and Ranged attacks